


Goosey Nature

by Clocketpatch



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: All geese are actually alien invaders attempting a hostile takeover, Character Is Actually A Shapeshifted Goose (And It Explains A Lot), Gen, character and goose perform heists together, to do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: "Don't you shake your tail feathers at me!"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Goosey Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/gifts).

To Do:

  1. Use the Chameleon Circuit to transform into Goose
  2. Honk! – to test if TARDIS translation circuit extends to Goosiforms
  3. Convince Donna that you are the Doctor, not a random goose
  4. Steal the broom (Where did Donna get a broom from anyways? We’re in space!)
  5. Investigate space brooms
  6. Stop being distracted by space brooms
  7. Chase down Donna and honk at her until she returns your sonic screwdriver
  8. Sneak into the Goosiform lair without ringing the bell
  9. Steal the bagels
  10. Analyze the bagels to determine what ingredient within them gives the Goosiforms their great cunning
  11. Do not admit to Donna that you ate one of the bagels
  12. Honk!

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor doesn't remember who he is when he becomes human, because it is established canon that human minds are too small to safely contain everything it is to be a Time Lord. Goosiforms are much more advanced, and basically the Doctor's cognitive equals, so this doesn't apply.


End file.
